You Saved Me
by FEARLESS-FightUntilWeDie
Summary: When Gregory and Christophe go to Japan for a mission. Things dont turn out the way they thought they would,
1. The mission

(My first story so don't freak out. It's probably eeeewwweeehhh, but the idea came from my new game I just bought. I'm pretty much addicted. It's awesome. 3 anyway pairing(s) for now are Gregory X Ze Mole. Enjoy 3)

It was 2:00pm when Christophe woke. It was cold and Gregory as fucking usual took all the blankets. "Stupeed beetch" He mumbled under his breath. The brunette didn't like being up this early.

Since there was never a thing on TV, he doesn't have pets because he's terrified of dogs (he'll never admit it), and Gregory was one of the hardest people to wake up. Christophe decided to check their email, just for the hell of it, also for more missions. Once they picked one, the two were stuck with it.

He looked around the small dark room for the Brit's red and silver laptop. He always his it because Ze Mole was nosey and teased him with pictures of men with no shirts, naked girls, etc. The boy couldn't find it. He looked in the dresser, under the bed, in the bathroom, the case, the bags, the closet, everywhere. Even the shower. "God dammeet!" He ran and jumped on the bed landing on the blonde boy, making him jump and shoot up. "What the hell?" Gregory said quietly as he rubbed his eyes looking around, the down at the brunette. He sighed and asked "What now?" Christophe just smirked "Ze fuckeeng laptop." Gregory was angry. 2:00am for a damn laptop. He groaned before getting up, lifting up the mattress and pulling out the sleek flat surface.  
"Here. Don't do anything stupid."  
"Em not!" He started to walk downstairs, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Good luck" The blonde said as he returned to the warm bed.  
"What vous zay?" Sometimes that boy was confusing and just hard to understand. He giggled a bit and answered tiredly "That's the password. Good luck" The brit covered up and fell asleep faster than he should have. Chris just rolled his eyes and went down to the living room. For about 15 minutes he checked the emails, every 5 minutes. Until one was received. He clicked it and then had to go get his partner. Christophe refused to go to school so he wasn't the best reader. All he understood was 'Mission Location: Japan'.

He once again jumped on the blonde. It seemed to be one of the few ways he could wake him up. Gregory got up already knowing who it was. "No."  
He smacked his arm hard, leaving a red spot. "I deednt zay anyzhing!" He shouted. The blonde always found ways to pick with him. Always. He smiled evilly. "I know I know. What is it, love?" He asked getting right back up the same way he did before. "Email. Und vous knows moi can't read vell" Gregory was surprised actually. An email for a mission. This early? Something's up. He snatched the laptop a little curious about it. There were 3. Japan, Soviet Russia, and France. Gregory and Christophe both crossed off France. Too many of the brunette's relation. Their cover would be blown quickly. They had been to Soviet Russia more times than Ze mole could count. So they had agreed to Japan. They were both pretty confused about this one. Well, Gregory was. Christophe was mad about it and wanted to switch but it was impossible to now they had chose that one. The email read:  
*This mission is located in Tokyo, Japan. One of you must go undercover as a priestess since in your specific location, that's what is in the churches, or as they say there Temples. The recommended one for this part is the one who weighs the less of you two boys. Once you have gotten in, at around 4-6 o clock. A man who looks helpless will come on to speak with our priestess. There's a mist over the city he wants taken care of and that's when you go into action. After you have answered him, he'll pull a gun on you both. He will look very helpless, but is not what he seems. His name was never stated nor a great description was given. So keep your guard up. His men will be outside waiting. Once the shots are fired, His men will let loose a few guard dogs. You must be careful. The flight to this mission will arrive at 5:00am. The two of you will arrive in your location at about 11:00pm. This gives you time to sleep and get ready. Once you kill these men, search the corpses for a blue and white folder labeled "Classified". Keep you guard up and be safe*

Gregory read the whole email and then laughed. The blonde weighed more than the brunette. "You get to be the pretty priestess lady." He teased. Christophe was not one bit happy, but that was it. There was no going back. They both walked up the stairs and started to pack their bags. Chris lit a cigarette and waited. Gregory replied to the email and shut down his laptop before hiding it in a new place.

When their alarm clock hit 5:00am exactly. A black Sudan pulled up with tinted windows. That's their ride. They grabbed their belongings and got in. Chris sighed as if he was depressed. As usual. Gregory scooted over by him and kissed his cheek gently. "Don't be mad, it's just going undercover. So what? I had to do things like that too." He explained. The boy pushed him away.

"Zats not vhat I vas concerned about!" He turned over and closed his eyes. Chris thought to himself, pretending to be asleep. The same words ran through his head 'Guard Dogs'.


	2. Christophe's New Look

(Part two! . And if your curious of what Ze Mole will look like as his priestess outfit  watch?v=ra1g9-vn1a4 ….That's what I imagine and this is the game I was talking about. Looks fun right XD)

The boys boarded their private plane an hour before they were scheduled to so they had time to do whatever before they took of. Gregory had an idea. He sat on Christophe's lap and teased him.

" Will I be able to be blessed? " He said, as he laughed a bit and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. He huffed and pushed him off again. Chris wasn't as happy as he usely was… Well sorta.

"Do you ever know vhen to shut up? " He asked angrily. Gregory nuzzled his neck because he knew that was weak spot besides other places. He shuttered a bit before getting up and walking to the back.  
" Can't you ever take a joke?"

"Moi could eff et was a joke!" He yelled before turning over and staring out the window as the plane began taking off. The Brit just sighed and got on his computer to check for updates.

~7 hours later~

The Brit and Frenchman had been on their plane longer than expected. But then again they got there pretty early. Christophe was curled up in the weirdest way possible.

"Skinny-ass motherfucker" The blonde said as he cracked him with a book. He jumped up had a tight grip on the handle of the shovel.

"Vat now?!" He was always cranky like that when he couldn't sleep as long as he wanted to.  
"Time to go, love. Let's go get you ready" He giggled before tugging on his arm. Mole got up and lazily walked off the plane looking around. There's a sign that read the name of the little city they were now located for the next week.  
"Sei-An City" Gregory read. Christophe raised a brow. In the letter, it explained something of a green mist over the city. It wasn't lying.

All Throughout the town as they walked, a green mist lingered in the air. It made Christophe cough badly because he refused to wear anything over his face.

"You ok love?"

He coughed and managed to reply  
"Eet burns."

He pulled the collar of his Camo shit over the lower half of his face.

After about 10 minutes they found the little hut that the priestesses used. They opened the door and candles were lit. It smelled funny. Christophe saw a bag labeled 'Classified'. That's his new clothes. Gregory opened the little black bag and pulled out a somewhat hard to explain out. It had a white hoodie and the with color wrapped around the chest area. Them the rest was a light purple color. White around the leg area. It looked a little exposing for a priestess outfit. Instead of covering all of the leg area it came up to his knees.

Christophe blushed in embarrassment. Gregory drug him into the back room to help him put this on exactly as explained in the message.

Once they finished, Gregory couldn't get him to walk outside the fucking bedroom. It only made him giggle at him more than he should have.  
"C'mon it's not that bad. I think it looks nice!" He admitted.

"Easier for vous to zay. Vous eezn't wearing Eet!" He yelled as he locked the door. Gregory just sighed as he kicked the lock loose on the door. Christophe was laying on the bed pouting. Gregory picked him bridal style and walked him outside the bedroom.

"C'mon wittle baby. You wanna act like one. I'm gonna treat ya like one." He said about to open the front door.  
"Weet! E'll walk! Just put moi down!" He said as he was dropped to the floor.

"Now stop being a baby and come on." The blonde said real bitchy like as he wrapped the lower half of his face for two reasons.

The mist

So their cover was sealed.

Chris didn't have to worry. The mask for his outfit was already covering his face. All except his eyes. They snuck through town to make their way over to a temple. Akonoku Temple to be exact. It wasn't big but the staircase to the front door was huge. Legend has it that people travel from all over to hear from a priestess. Kenny had done it once but got hung the next day for sticking his face between the lady's tits. They call that disrespecting the priestess. He had done that at LEAST 4 times.

They sat in the building that smelled of candle smoke and cigarettes from the Brit's partner.  
"love, you can't smoke in here. You'll get us caught."  
"Fuck thut. E'm dressed az some beetch. The least Moi can do eez have a drag" He said as he took another long drag of his cancer stick.

This was gonna be a looooooooooong mission


	3. I'll Be Fine, Just Go

Three days had passed since the two mercenaries had been in Sei-An City. No guy had appeared. Actually. No one had appeared yet.

" 'Ow long eez theez goeeng to take?" Christophe asked lighting his new cigarette.

" Soon. They said it might take the full week."

Then as he held the smoke in his lungs, someone knocked on the door. Gregory had to go to the back room.

"Tell them your name is Rao," He said shutting the door and listening.

A little girl came in. She had black hair and was no older than 7. HE looked at her as she walked up to him.

" H-Hi. I'm Sakuya."

" Rao" He said casually. Why would a 7 year old come to see a priestess? Strange. HE kept his guard up.

" Is the Queen Himiko's praying helping the city with its problem. My mummy is really sick and needs help but…. No doctors are around to help. And my daddy's precious glass watch is missing." Pleaded the raven-haired girl as she wiped her eyes and coughed a bit. Gregory knew not to trust anyone, so he was half way buying this. Christophe could care less but kept up the act.

"Umm… Eem not sure. I must contact 'er soon." He replied as he fixed the top half of his shirt.

There was a queen. People dying. What was causing this? It was unlike anything the group had seen before.

"Will you please hurry? I'm sorry to sound pushy but your doomed. The mist will only get worse if you wait any longer"

"What do you mean? I'm frightened" He lied and asked.

Doomed? Something's not right. A little girl shouldn't know this much. Then her voice started to sound deeper.

"And the best part is… You can't stop us." His eyes widen as he ripped the side of his costume and held a gun to her head. She just laughed and faded away.

"Vat the 'ell vas zat?" He asked a little concerned. The front door burst open. There he was. The man they looked for. And these boys know him. Mostly Christophe. Gregory had only a brief speaking with him. Takamoto. He looked and saw both boys back-to-back and laughed.

" . I see you changed your look." He laughed out. The brunette felt embarrassed and slipped it off. Revealing his Camo pants boots and no shirt.

"Takamoto. I zee we meet again."

"Christophe, who is that?" The blonde asked. He knew his face but couldn't remember well.  
"He kidnapped moi zhe last teme. He vas pazzing off forged relics from zhe Azusa period. Nozing of the usual."

The man chuckled. "That's right. And now I must finish my dirty work. Something I should have done a long time ago."

"Meybe you should beg for your life like zee last teme we spoke."

His men came in hearing the ruckus going on and held big guard dogs. Pit bulls by the looks of them. The brunette paniced and grabbed a chair to duck behind. Gregory sighed.

"And here we go." He shook his head and got back to work.

" Where's the sword Takamoto?!"

"Hahaha….. I don't know what your talking about"

" Yes you do. The one that belonged to us. Or it did until you stole it."

" I'm no thief. Your side might be but I have never stolen a thing"

" Just name a price. Im willing to pay"

" . Are you deaf?!"

"I heard you loud and clear. So no, I'm not."

This only made the man angry. He pointed to the boys and shouted.

"Kill them. Kill them now!" He told his men as they shot. He pushed the brunette behind the desk.

Handing him his shovel and gun, they jumped up and shot back at the Japanese men. Chris got shot In the arm and stayed on top of the desk, afraid to go near a dog. Gregory in his leg twice. Once Takamoto split without the mercenaries knowing it, The dogs were attacking Gregory. There were about 6 and he couldn't do it alone.

"Christophe!"

He just stared in complete shock. He could either face his fears and help his boyfriend, or be a coward and stay on top of the desk.

He thought for a split second and jumped in front of the Brit. Dogs biting at his flesh. Himself screaming at the pain.

"Gregoree. GO! E'll catch up!"

"No I'm not le-"

"Go!" HE screamed as he pushed him towards the door. Dogs focused on his bleeding body.


	4. Who was That?

(Ok I decided to put a big twist in this story so haha! You no see it coming im such a bitch.)

After he was pushed the dogs suddenly stopped. Christophe looked dead, but he was breathing. Gregory shot each in the face, revenge for his lover. The blonde quickly ran over to him and kneeled down.

"Christophe, Don't give up on me. I-I'm gonna help you."

No sound came from his bloody mouth. Gregory held the tears in and started to nurse him.

"I'll make you feel better. Your gonna be back to normal."

Only more blood poured from his wounded body. Then his heart felt as if it stopped. The Brit felt his hand lose its grip on his.

"No. You can't be dead. Chris, you're not dead… You can't be. I need you."

Gregory hugged his body tightly and laid his cross necklace on the brunette's body only causing the tears to break away. He had never removed that necklace. Not once.

"I'm so sorry."

It had been 2 years since Gregory had seen his brunette. Christophe belonged to him. No one else. And that fuck took him away. He didn't want a new partner. It didn't bother him to work alone. He thought he deserved it.

The Brit's next mission was in Bolivia.

Peru. Christophe's favorite spot to kill bastards. The only place the brunette seemed to enjoy. The blonde had to go alone. But in the middle of the mission, as he was scalping a man that dared him to attack, he saw a certain Raven. And a certain brunette.

He got up leaving the man bleeding to death and saw a blue chullo. Craig Tucker. The one person he'd rather not run into. The raven giggled evilly at him.

"Gregory. It's been awhile."

"It has."

"Why are you here anyway? You've raided this place more times than that partner of yours can count."

"You watch your mouth or I'll make your brains wallpaper"

"Have you seem a piece of this by any chance"

The raven held up a black piece of rock. Or whatever it was made of. The sword fragment. The mercenaries had been looking for it for years. When they were younger, they were determined to find all 3 pieces.

"Pretend I don't know what you're talking about"

"So you haven't. Christophe said you were sloppy."

Gregory was confused.

"Christophe? Chris is dead!"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

" Explain to me who your new partner is that is hiding in the shadows over there" The brit motioned his head to the dark figure over in the corner.

"No one you care about. Anyway, we must be off. I hope your not willing to keep looking for this. Because I know where the last piece is."

The blonde grabbed Craig by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is that sword fragment, Tucker?"

"I'll give you a hint. Plane crash"

He smirked, pulled away, and motioned for his partner that it was time to go. They walked out the entrance of the Building.

Gregory just wished he knew who that mysterious person was. It gave him a bad feeling.

"Who the fuck was that with Craig?"

(Do you know who it was? If you guess me gives you a cookie 3 )


	5. It Couldn't Be

Over the weekend, in his hotel room, Gregory thought around the clock: Who was that?

It bothered him greatly and it was not something he could just 'Let Go'. Then it hit him. Chris' research. The brunette used to stay on that computer 24/7. Researching. The blonde thought about it for a moment and his ex-partner was in a plane crash as a young child. 5-6 years old is what Gregory was told.

It started to become clear as he looked through Christophe's files on the laptop.

"This makes no sense. All these pictures are just Soviet pictures… Hello, what's this?" He asked himself as he clicked a picture of a spaced out machine gun. The description read: 'Carbonek 1876'. Why would he need old Soviet pictures?

Gregory packed his bag and flew to Kazakhstan, Russia. That's where these seemed to be located. 3 days of research proved it.

~3 hours later~

The blonde has made his way all the way through the Soviet lab. Then he saw it. The Gun. And there's… Christophe. In the land of the living. He was leaned over the machine fixing it up from the looks of it.

"Christophe?"

"Dameet Gregoree Moi eez buzy!"

"I see you changed your look a bit. So that was you in Bolivia then, with Craig" The Brit said taking only a few steps closer.

"Oui, and eem goeeng to places vous can't conceive of. Vous eez being left behind theez time. Sorry" The brunette began walking off to the back door.

"No I'm sorry. If I known you were alive, I swear I would've done everything I could to save you"

The brunette turned around and laughed.

"PLEEEZE! Moi has gotten over Zat a looong time ago. But, doez vous know Vhat used to bug moi though. Vhen I saw vous left without even trying to, what's the word moi eez looking for, oh yeah, HELP!"

"I tried to do what I could. I just didn't know what else I could've do-"

"Whatever!"

The brunette turned back to the door and walked off. Now instead off his usual clothing, he wore a black shirt, Camo Capri's and boots with not a lot of string to tie them with. Kind of ragged if you ask Gregory.

Getting through the door was complicated. Chris locked it and the door was made of really strong metal. Grenades and bullets didn't damage it and he had to go around another looong way. Climbing and shooting fans so he didn't die in the vents.

After all he did to get through, he found his ex-partner. He was on an old computer typing away. Not seeing his lover, err ex-lover had entered.

Gregory accidentally tripped on huge bolts sticking out of the floor and the brunette looked up.

"Vhat now?"

"Christophe, I'm sorry for what happened, and you probably don't love me anymore but we CAN still work together"

"Zhere eez no we, Gregoree. Zhere never was. Eet was just moi een there. Moi and zhis"

The brunette held up the cross necklace which looked lick it was upside down. Damien's demon sign. Gregory thought he looked like a whore.

"Does vous like eet? Moi touched eet and eet touched moi back."

"I-I don't think that was a good thing."

Christophe held the mecklace and his eyes turned completely white. Red and black smoke appeared and it made a familiar creature everybody that hung with the two a long time ago knew.

"No. It can't be"

To Be Continued *

(Im such a bitch but im tired and my hands and feet so night night )


End file.
